


拉花不如拉手手 ABO🚗

by SZDparkinglot



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZDparkinglot/pseuds/SZDparkinglot
Summary: 总裁✖️咖啡拉花小妹  （没有ns！原本是想写双总裁的dbq😢
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 18





	拉花不如拉手手 ABO🚗

**Author's Note:**

> *一二三人称混写警告   
> 会有前文 到时再指路➡️

松本润听着哥哥对自己的训斥，内心十分委屈。二宫比自己矮，第二性征也是O，但是看对方叱咤商场的样子就知道展露出来的还是一个十分霸气的形象的。松本润虽然才刚帮着哥哥处理公司业务，好歹是个A，但是公司上下好像都把他当吉祥物似的，就算是布置任务他们也像是哄小孩一样带着笑意连连应承，自己明明是A却还比不过一个O有领导力？？ 

哦，装太久A还真的以为自己是A了。

不过是全家被上的命罢了！！ 

说起被上，又想起樱井翔，松本润的脸上不知觉浮起红晕。想起前几日与对方一整晚的翻云覆雨，第二天早上起来臊的连衣服都错穿成对方的，这才会一回家连浴室门还没沾就被哥哥发现做了坏事，好险二宫还不知道对象就是对面那条街上的他最厌恶的樱井翔，不然一定会把自己的皮拨下来，甚至会用这层皮去换樱井公司最机密的文件。 

松本润边想还边偷看二宫的脸色，二宫和也看到自己弟弟一脸心不在焉的样子气得小尖嗓一飙，摆摆手走了。 

手机收到了讯息，点开，是陌生号码，但是松本润一眼就瞄到了信息最下方的署名。

樱井翔…樱井翔… 

讯息内容是约明天晚上八点的饭局，松本润也没有回信。呜呜，自己不过是想打探一下敌对公司的信息才委身于那家破不垃圾一点都不高级的咖啡店，连拉花都还没拉好就要学会和那只仓鼠手拉手了，自己应该怎么应对也丝毫没有头绪。但是第二天不知道怎么就走到了订好位置的餐厅，就这么走了进去，发现了包场的餐厅下，樱井翔独自一个人坐在最中心的位置。 

什么嘛，明明在店里也偷瞄过对方好多次，上次上床的时候把全身上下都见过了，但是都不是现在这样的，拿着一束玫瑰花，穿着正式的西装。 

是因为一夜情要负责的姿态吗？也不必这样，大家都是成人了。这样想着的同时看着樱井翔向他走来，一阵不好的预感也随之涌上心口。

最近一直为和对家boss上床了这件事烦恼，惹了哥哥好几天白眼也让松本润生出许多烦闷，居然愣是忘了自己的发情期就在这几天，因为哥哥在商界O的身份已经给公司招来许多不必要的麻烦了，所以在松本润分化之后便决心装一个A，这样也好为哥哥挡掉一些不必要的麻烦。长期装A使用的抑制剂带来的副作用在近几年也越来越明显，只是刚刚感应到一阵alpha松香味的信息素，就感觉到腰软腿抖，后头的小口也开始隐隐有出水的意思。 

松本润强忍欲望后撤几步，希望能逃离信息素的控制，可是身上突然爆发的樱花味又怎么能瞒得过对方。樱井翔一把接住松本润有些摇摇欲坠的身子，嘴巴靠近对方的耳朵： 

润是omega吧，那天担心润受伤还认真扩张了，但是居然特别容易就接纳我了，里面又湿又软又热，明明不是发情期，撞到生殖腔的时候发出了特别可爱的声音呢… 

操，你穿成这样就是为了和我说这些骚包话的吗？？ 

松本润也没想过自己的耳朵会如此敏感，敏感到一下子他竟然对樱井翔的话无法产生理解和思考，但是生殖腔这个词一下刺激的他推开身前的人，不知怎么就委屈了起来，化成泪水涌上眼眶。 

饶是见过大场面的樱井翔，见到小帅哥像是要掉眼泪的样子也会不知所措，只好先把人抱在自己身上坐好，收起原本想要告白但是不知道为什么从口中出来就变了的荤话。这一坐可不得了，头正好可以埋在omega香香软软的胸口前，深深一吸混杂着剧烈的樱花味进入鼻腔。 

既然硬了就快点做爱吧！ 

事前打点过的自家餐厅实在是最佳的做爱场所，不会有人打扰，但是又能带来刺激感。身上的小帅哥猫着身子坐在樱井翔的怀里，准确来说是坐在他的性器上，一下一下的承受着来自alpha的猛烈撞击。这个体位能将性器吃的极深，但是对于发情期的omega来说还远远不够，要更深，要更大的，要塞得满满的，想要被破开生殖腔，想要被内射，想… 

想就说出口！ 

松本润不情不愿的开口：虽然只是帮个忙而已，你就不能再用力一些嘛，你到底是行还是不行啊？ 

这个体位其实不太方便樱井翔用力，樱井翔一把捂住人吧啦不停的嘴，又将人一把抱起走到旁边的一个卡座上。看到松本润衣衫凌乱的窝在自己怀里，一路颠着人继续吃着自己的性器，坏心思起来还提醒松本润说虽然今天包场了，但是还是有不少服务员在值班，可能那边监控摄像头背后就有人在看着我们做爱… 

边说边把松本润放下刚想抽出再狠狠的插进去，被松本润猛地一抬头磕到下巴。樱井翔吃痛的叫了一声，在对方你你你半天但说不出话的羞愤的声音中慢悠悠开口说完最后一句话：但是我是老板，今天他们已经都被我遣散了。 

樱井翔：不愧是机智的我！ 

再次进入松本润的身子已经能感受到身下的人没有这么抗拒了，相比刚才自己趁人在发情期才如此不情愿的答应让自己帮忙的情况，明显能感受到松本润的表情逐渐转为享受，动作也不像刚才还带着一些抗拒，甚至时不时还能听见随着撞击而从口中漏出的奶音呻吟。 

被剧烈的顶撞时不合时宜的想起又气又恼的哥哥的脸，自己现在和对家老板搞在一起，今天是发情期做爱说不定还会一发击中，万一自己真的怀孕了，平日伶牙俐齿的哥哥一定会气的话都不会说。

樱井翔不明白为什么身下的人突然笑出声，以为是自己不够卖力居然还让松本润有精神想东想西，于是抬起小帅哥一只白白净净的大长腿架在肩上，把被迫门户大开的松本润插的更深。边顶撞还边附身在松本润耳边吹气：润在笑什么呢，怎么跟我做爱还分心想别的事呢，是我服务的不够好吗，再用力一些？润的小嘴怎么这么贪吃，塞得这么满了还想再吃。 

松本润反击似的紧了紧后穴，无视自己脸蛋上泪痕汗水的一副狼狈样开口回怼：在笑你樱井翔的肩膀溜的架不住我的腿！ 

樱井翔听到这句话太阳穴突突的跳，再怎么说也是有生理上的优势，樱井翔找准角度一个挺身就轻易的将性器挤进对方发情期极容易被打开的生殖腔，遭到了松本润又哭又喊的拒绝，小穴又收缩的厉害，差点还没进门就要缴械。樱井翔咬咬牙，今天必须把小帅哥攻下，一只手钳制住松本润挣扎的动作，另一只手死死掐着松本润的小细腰，嘴里骂骂咧咧，小穴收缩的这么厉害难道不是想吃更多吗，老公有没有满足到你？宝贝小润叫一声老公来听听吧，被操了这么久不能只有自己爽呢，也照顾一下老公的东西吧，你看，进的这么深，会不会把润插坏了呢？ 

被进入最深处的感受实在痛苦，松本润气还没喘顺，也无力思考樱井翔说了什么。进入腔内的性器停下待命，偏偏在发情期的omega身子不争气，只好将双腿缠上对方精瘦的腰，扭着身子向樱井翔要吃，嘴里喃喃的应着：老公，老公，快点进来让我吃吧，呜呜润要受不住了，就这样，进的好深，嗯好爽。 

樱井翔收到第一声小奶音的老公时就忍不住动作了，舍不得抽出太多就又顶进去，生殖腔内又是一片天堂，像关不紧的水龙头，哗啦啦浇下来的体液随着动作带出许多，将卡座沙发的布面打湿一大片。额头和手臂上的青筋暴起，动作用力到似乎想把两个人合为一体。 

松本润爽到到嘴都快合不上，泪水汗水混着从嘴角漏出的来不及吞咽的口水一起滑落滴到胸口，快要到临界点感觉对方的性器在体内愈胀愈大，有要在自己体内成结的趋势。 

什么嘛，omega都喷着水给你干生殖腔了，逼着人叫老公之后你能不能也说点什么表示一下啊笨蛋樱井翔！ 

松本润隔着衬衫狠狠的咬上樱井翔的肩膀，换来樱井翔闷哼一声和更强烈的撞击，似乎是有着心灵感应般，樱井翔开口了：喜欢润，喜欢你笨呼呼学做拉花的样子，喜欢你用小奶音介绍今天的推荐新品，在谈判桌上看到润特别惊喜也特别高兴，希望润不要再逃跑了，真的很喜欢润呢… 

听完这一长串也不知算告白还是什么其他的话，松本润呜嘤一声竟然在没有任何抚慰下射了出来，颤抖着过于敏感的身子眼泪也又流了下来。着急的去寻觅对方的嘴唇，口中津液的交换似乎是两人心意相通的具象化。 

樱井翔做最后冲刺后还是射在了生殖腔外，喘着粗气将怀中的人紧紧的抱着，无视对方眼中疑问的眼神狠狠的将对方吻到快要窒息眼神迷离。才不是不行，只是他可不想这么早就过上照顾孕夫的生活，两人还年轻日子还长，不用来做爱那不是是太可惜了。

END

会说你就多说点嘛… 

结束后的松本润稍微恢复清醒，声音带着嘶哑但还是掩盖不住原本甜腻的小奶音。其实卡座上实在是容不下两个成年男子继续温存，但是松本润还是想在这，快一些听到樱井翔的告白，只要他一开口自己就会立刻答应然后迅速恋爱结婚怀孕三年抱俩。 

樱井翔哦了一声，居然还真的在认真思考还要说些什么：润放心好了！一定会好好对润的！喜欢润的笑脸，喜欢润的一切。嗯还有的话就是喜欢润做爱的时候会发出的小猫叫似的小奶音，特别可爱，还喜欢你穿着那家咖啡店员工制服的样子，会把你身材衬得特别好腰细屁股翘… 

滚，你就是馋老子的身子，你等着我把你电脑里的资料全部都偷回自家公司里吧！！ 

**Author's Note:**

> 因为学会用ao3了所以无论如何要写点什么东西放上来真的很粗俗不要骂我嘤嘤嘤


End file.
